


Dreiundzwanzig Szenen zwischen den zwei Schlägen einer Uhr

by SharpestRose



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines Morgens erwacht Frodo und begreift, dass ein weiterer Winter gekommen und wieder gegangen ist. Es ist an keiner Krankheit gestorben und hat auch keinen Hunger gelitten, also muss er daran gedacht haben, eine Jacke überzuziehen und Essen zu kaufen. Er schreibt alles nieder, woran er sich erinnern kann, und fragt sich, was er wohl vergessen hat. Es ist eigenartig, etwas zu vermissen, wenn man sich nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen kann, wie alles angefangen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreiundzwanzig Szenen zwischen den zwei Schlägen einer Uhr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-three things (that happened between two ticks of a clock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220619) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



Dreiundzwanzig Szenen zwischen den zwei Schlägen einer Uhr

Von _Mary Borsellino_ , übersetzt von [Cúthalion](http://www.cuthalionsbogen.de/home.html)

Der kleine Verschluss aus Messing lässt ihn innehalten, ungewohnt unter Fingerspitzen, die früher immer damit vertraut gewesen sind.

 

Dann, nach einem Augenblick der Unsicherheit und des Zögerns, hat er den Kniff wieder heraus. Frodo hebt den kleinen Haken hoch und dreht ihn, und das Glas, das das Ziffernblatt bedeckt, schwingt mit einem protestierenden Quietschen zurück. Frodo zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen angesichts der Sekunden, die nun ungedämpft dahinticken.

 

Eine Drehung des kleinen Schlüssels, ein bremsender Druck der Finger gegen die scharfen, schwarzen Zeiger, die die Stunden und die Minuten anzeigen. Die Uhr steht still. Frodo seufzt erleichtert angesichts der neu geschaffenen Stille im Studierzimmer. Er fragt sich, wie er jetzt wohl den Gang der Zeit einschätzen soll. Falls die Zeit noch viel bedeutet, jetzt, da alle Uhren angehalten sind.

 

*****

 

 Er macht Spaziergänge, lange Wanderungen hinaus in die Felder, wo die Vögel sachte zwitschern und leise Lieder singen. Das Sonnenlicht streift warm über seine Haut, die Helligkeit der Tage lässt das grüne Gras aussehen, als sei es vergoldet.

 

*****

 

Sam kommt, um sich Bücher auszuleihen, eine erneute Begegnung mit Geschichten, die ihm Bilbo früher erzählt hat. Frodo folgt ihm den Hügel hinunter; beide wandern ohne Eile den Pfad entlang, die Schritte im Gleichklang.

 

„Bleib zum Abendessen.“ sagt Sam, und Frodo will schon den Kopf schütteln. Er sieht das Zögern und die Hoffnung in Sams Augen, und die Erinnerung daran, wie es ist, zu fühlen, rieselt sein Rückgrat hinunter. Er schenkt Sam ein leichtes Nicken und geht weiter.

 

„Also gut.“ nimmt er die Einladung an. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, als wir noch in Beutelsend waren; ich hätte Wein mitbringen können.“ 

 

„Hätte ich dich dort gefragt, ich hätte dich niemals so weit den Hügel hinuntergebracht.“ Sams Grinsen ist schief und trocken. Frodo blinzelt, dann erwidert er das Lächeln.

 

*****

 

Sam flüstert mit sich selbst, während er liest, die schwierigen Silben ein stimmloses Gemurmel. Das Geräusch ähnelt dem nächtlichen Wind in den Vorhängen von Frodos Schlafzimmer. Klein-Elanor schläft im anderen Zimmer, und im Garten erklingt schwach der Gesang von Grillen. Leise, um Sam nicht zu stören, geht Frodo dorthin hinüber, wo Rosie den Abwasch vom Abendessen erledigt, und nimmt sich ein Handtuch. Als sie ihm einen Becher reicht, sind ihre Finger warm und feucht vom Spülwasser. 

 

*****

 

Eines Morgens erwacht Frodo und begreift, dass ein weiterer Winter gekommen und wieder gegangen ist. Es ist an keiner Krankheit gestorben und hat auch keinen Hunger gelitten, also muss er daran gedacht haben, eine Jacke überzuziehen und Essen zu kaufen. Er schreibt alles nieder, woran er sich erinnern kann, und fragt sich, was er wohl vergessen hat. Es ist eigenartig, etwas zu vermissen, wenn man sich nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen kann, wie alles angefangen hat.

 

*****

 

Sam schreckt hoch und bringt die leere Teetasse zum Trudeln, die neben ihm auf den breiten Gartenstufen steht, die nach Beutelend hinaufführen.

 

„Muss eingeduselt sein.“ murmelt er. Frodo sitzt dicht neben ihm und betrachtet ihn.

 

„Ja.“ sagt Frodo.„ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du hast so friedlich ausgesehen.“

 

Sam lächelt, und die kleinen Lachfältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln kräuseln sich. Er bürstet ein paar trockene Grashalme von seinem Hosenboden, während er aufsteht; dann streckt er Frodo eine Hand entgegen, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. „Ich denke, ich gehe mal besser heim, wenn ich schon anfange, hier schnarchend herumzuliegen. Möchtest du heute Abend herunterkommen, Herr Frodo? Du weißt, du bist jederzeit willkommen.“

 

„Ich weiß, Sam.“ Frodo lässt Sams Hand nicht los, jetzt, da er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hat. „Ich danke dir.“

 

*****

 

In der Nacht wird er von der Vordertür geweckt; ihr _Bums_ -Pause- _Bums_ , während sie in der Brise hin- und herschwingt, scheint in seinem Schädel widerzuhallen.

 

Frodo liegt still und versucht, zu atmen.

 

Wieder schlägt die Tür.

 

Ein Atemzug. Stille. _Bums._ Ein Atemzug. Stille.

 

Endlich geht die Sonne auf.

 

*****

 

Er geht spazieren und stellt fest, dass er den Feldern den Rücken zuwendet. Seine Knöchel klopfen gegen die fröhlich gelbe Tür und der Klang kommt ihm so unwillkommen vor in dem stillen Garten, dass Frodo sich bereits umgedreht hat und den Pfad hochgelaufen ist, bevor Rosie die Tür öffnet.

 

„Hallo.“ sagt sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Rosies Lächeln hat Frodo immer das Herz erhoben. „Sam ist zu Timm Sandigmann gegangen, um mit ihm über die Weizenpreise zu reden.“ Sie tritt beiseite und macht Frodo den Weg frei, damit er hereinkommen kann. „In einer Stunde oder zwei ist er wieder zurück. Zucker in deinen Tee?“

 

*****

 

„Es muss schwierig sein, ein so gewöhnliches Leben zu haben, nach dem Trubel und dem Spaß bei deiner Arbeit im _Grünen Drachen.“_ sagt Frodo. Er betrachtet wie die Sonnenblumen vor dem Küchenfenster mit den Köpfen nicken und sich in der Brise wiegen. Das Tuch auf dem Tisch ist blassblau mit einem eingewebten Muster aus hellgrünen Weinranken und Blumen.

 

Rosie legt einen Kork-Untersetzer hin, dann setzt sie die Teekanne darauf ab. Sie kommt ihm riesig vor, beinahe komisch, denn Frodo hat seit langer Zeit nicht mehr Tee für mehr als eine Person gemacht.

 

„Ich mag die Stille.“ erklärt Rosie.

 

*****

 

Sam kommt jetzt immer unaufgefordert nach Beutelsend. _„Ich hab diese Bücher hier zurückgebracht, Herr Frodo.“_ oder _„Hier sind ein paar von den Blumen, die ich für dich pflücken wollte.“_ oder _„Ich habe deine Post aus dem Briefkasten geholt.“_

 

„Ich dachte, die Post für heute hätte ich schon.“ sagt Frodo. Sam hat keine Antwort darauf.

 

Er fängt an, Würstchen und Toast als Mittagsimbiss zu machen; er summt leise vor sich hin, während er sich in der Küche hin- und herbewegt. Frodo stellt fest, dass dieses Geräusch nicht so an seinen Nerven zerrt, wie es der Klang einer anderen Stimme täte. Es ist schön, an Musik erinnert zu werden.

 

Das Essen fühlt sich gut, warm und schmackhaft an in Frodos Mund und in seinem Bauch. Sam stößt die Fenster weit auf und lächelt der Helligkeit des Tages entgegen, als sei sie ein alter Freund. Von seinem Ausdruck fasziniert, tritt Frodo dicht an ihn heran und lässt sein Kinn auf der robusten Breite von Sams Schulter ruhen.

 

Sie stehen beieinander, und da alle Uhren still schweigen, weiß Frodo nicht, wie lange der Moment andauert.

 

*****

 

„Ich fing gerade an, mich zu wundern, ob du’s völlig vergessen hättest.“ sagt Pippin neckend, als Frodo sich im _Drachen_ neben ihn an den Ecktisch setzt. „Wir sind seit drei Stunden hier.“

 

„Er hat die Uhren angehalten, deshalb kommt er jetzt immer zu spät.“ erklärt Merry. Seine Stimme klingt besorgt, aber Frodo kann seine Vettern bei dem Getöse im Raum kaum verstehen. 

 

„Ich bin nicht zu spät.“ Frodo nippt an seinem Bierkrug. Rosie arbeitet nicht mehr hinter dem Tresen, und er wundert sich, wie er es je hat wagen können, ein tändelndes Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, als sie es noch tat. _Sind die Worte wirklich jemals so mühelos für ihn gewesen?_ „Ich bin genau dann gekommen, als ich es wollte.“

 

Merry und Pippin wechseln einen Blick; sie seufzen und heben ihre Becher, um mit ihm anzustoßen.

 

*****

 

Elanor hat ein paar Worte gelent; ihre Stimme ist ein Singsang und ein leichtes Lispeln lauert darauf, ihre Niedlichkeit zu mindern. Sie liebt es, zu allem und jedem _„Hallo“_ und _„Wiedersehen“_ zu sagen, und Frodo erwacht an mehr als einem Morgen beim Klang der Türglocke, während sie an der Kette zieht und _„Hallo! Hallihallo! Hallo!“_ schreit, im klarsten Tonfall, den sie zustande bringt. Elanor lässt ihren Vater selten Besuche machen, ohne dass sie verlangt, ihn begleiten zu dürfen.

 

Es ist jetzt beinahe ihr zweiter Geburtstag. Ihr Haar ist blond und weich, und eines Nachmittags schläft sie auf Frodos Schoß ein und nuckelt mit vollkommener Zufriedenheit an ihrem Daumen.

 

*****

 

Auf einer Wanderung setzt sich Frodo zum Rasten unter einen Baum. Die Lichtertupfen auf seinen Beinen lassen seine Haut fremd und unvertraut aussehen. Er schläft ein und träumt, und als er erwacht, ist die Sonne untergegangen und die Sterne sind in all ihrer silbrigen Helligkeit über dem Wald herausgekommen. Frodo denkt an das Echo seiner Füße in den Zimmern von Beutelsend, und er entscheidet sich, bis zum Morgen zu bleiben, wo er ist.

 

Er erwacht mit Tau auf seinem Gesicht, feuchtkühl unter der Hitze der Sonne.

 

*****

 

„Hallo! Hallihallo! Hallo!“

 

Der Ruf kommt Sekunden vor dem Klang der Glocke, und Frodo kleckst Tinte auf die letzten Worte, die er gerade erst zu Papier gebracht hat. Er hat die dunkelsten Abschnitte der Erzählung erreicht, und er ist nicht traurig über eine Atempause.

 

Sam hat Elanor auf dem Arm, Merry und Pippin stehen auf beiden Seiten. Sie sind ihm alle so vertraut und so teuer, dass Frodos  Herz bei ihrem Anblick schmerzt.

 

„Wir dachten, wir gehen heute zusammen mit dir spazieren.“ erklärt Sam. „Wir wissen, dass du gern wanderst, und wir dachten, dass du vielleicht gern Gesellschaft hättest.“

 

Frodo nickt, öffnet die Tür noch weiter und geleitet sie herein. 

 

*****

 

 

„Pippin denkt darüber nach, zu heiraten.“

 

Merry und Frodo sind gemeinsam vom Pfad abgewichen und haben die anderen zurückgelassen, um das Mittagessen im Freien zu beenden, das sie mitgebracht haben. Der Tag ist windig, und beide tragen kräftige Wanderstöcke, aber eher müßig. Sie brauchen diese Art von Hilfe nicht mehr, um Entfernungen zu Fuß zu überwinden.

 

„Es hat mit diesem Brautstrauß angefangen, du weißt ja, wie abergläubisch die Tuks sind.“ fährt Merry fort. „Er hat Liebesgedichte an seine Base zweiten Grades geschickt, an Juweline. _Scheußliches_ Zeug, die Hälfte davon reimt sich nicht einmal anständig.“

 

Frodo verbeißt sich ein Lachen und lächelt statt dessen nur. „Ich bin froh. Nicht über die schlechten Gedichte... ich bin froh, dass unser Pippin auf so gute Weise erwachsen geworden ist. Es gab Zeiten, da kam einem das unwahrscheinlich vor.“

 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich dachte ganz sicher, ich hätte ihn am Hals, bis ich alt und grau wäre.“ Merry scharrt mit den Füßen. „Obwohl das nicht das ist, was du gemeint hast, oder?“

 

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich.“

 

„Was ist mit dir, Frodo? Wie geht es _dir?_ Was für Zukunftspläne hast du?“ fragt Merry. Der Wind ist eingeschlafen und die Vögel sind still. Frodo lehnt seinen Wanderstab gegen einen Baum, damit ihn ein anderer Hobbit eines Tages, irgendwann in der Zukunft, von dort wegnehmen kann.

 

„Dies und jenes.“ antwortet er.

 

*****

 

Er ist unten auf dem Markt in Hobbingen, als er an einem Samstag morgen in Rosie hineinrennt. Sie trägt einen breiten Strohhut; der Sonneschein dringt durch die Krempe und sprenkelt hellgoldene Flecken auf ihre Nase und ihre Wangen. Sie lächelt zur Begrüßung, während sie an einem Stand Obst und Gemüse abwiegt.

 

Frodos eigener Einkauf ist nicht annähernd so kompliziert; er hat es schon lange aufgegeben, wählerisch zu sein bei dem, was er kocht. Die hellrote Schale eines Apfels fängt seinen Blick ein, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn isst. Vielleicht sollte er ihn statt dessen Rosie geben. Elanor kann die Scheiben knabbern, während sie im geruhsamen Licht der langen Nachmittage mit ihren Farben und Pinseln herumspielt.

 

Rosie gibt keinen Kommentar ab, als er mit ihr den Hügel hinaufgeht; sie schenkt ihm ein weiteres Lächeln, als sie das Tor zu ihrem Garten erreichen. Frodo erwidert es und folgt ihr den Pfad hinauf zu der leuchtend gelben Tür.

 

„Tee?“ fragt sie, und dann: „Sam hat mir gesagt, wie ich ihn so machen muss, dass er dir schmeckt.“ 

 

Frodo blinzelt und lächelt erneut. Er erinnert sich an eine Zeit, als es beim Essen und Trinken um den Geschmack ging und nicht um die Gewohnheit.

 

*****

 

Der Tag zieht vorüber, und alle Apfelscheiben sind aufgegessen. Elanor malt Bilder in grün und blau und mit gelben Farbklecksen auf den Papier. Ihre Eltern und ihr Besucher teilen sich eine Flasche Wein und Gelächter.

 

Endlich ist es Zeit zum Gute-Nacht-Sagen. Frodo wandert mit dem Gang, der typisch ist für ihn, nach Hause, und er denkt über den Tag nach, den er in der stillen Gesellschaft der kleinen Familie verbracht hat.

 

Er schläft und wacht vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht auf.

 

*****

 

Vielleicht, weil er nicht bereit ist, sich von Pippin in irgend einem Wettbewerb ausstechen zu lassen, fängt Merry an, mit einer Auswahl begeisterter Freiwilliger herumzutändeln und macht ihnen schamlos den Hof. Obwohl Frodo argwöhnt, dass sein Vetter nicht mit ganzem Herzen dabei ist, zieht sich die Sache über mehrere Monate hin.

 

Endlich sagt eines der Mädchen, auf das Merry ein Auge geworfen hat, ihm geradeheraus, dass er, wenn es nach ihr geht, verschwinden und seinen Kopf in den Schweintrog stecken kann. Er verliebt sich auf der Stelle rettungslos in sie. Es ist Dick Bolgers jüngste Schwester Estella; noch einige Zeit danach widersteht sie auf bewunderungswürdige Weise den geballten Aufmerksamkeiten ihres Möchtegern-Bewunderers.

 

 

*****

 

Frodo sieht das Baby erst eine Woche nach seiner Geburt. Das Kind hat dichtes, schwarzes Haar, klare Augen von tiefblauer Farbe und winzige Füße, die unaufhörlich strampeln.

 

„Deine Augen waren früher auch so.“ erzählt Sam Frodo. „Sie sind jetzt eher grau. Ich frage mich, ob seine wohl auch so verblassen werden?“

 

Frodo kann Rosie und Elanor draußen _Backe-Backe-Kuchen_ spielen hören; die Schlafzimmerfenster sind weit geöffnet, um frische Luft und Licht in den kleinen Raum zu lassen. Das Baby gähnt, und Fältchen kräuseln sich in Sams Augenwinkeln, als er lächelt. Diese Jahreszeit ist gut zu ihm gewesen; er erstrahlt in allen Schattierungen von warmem Braun, von Gold und Kupfer; seine Haselnussaugen scheinen vor Stolz und Zufriedenheit beinahe zu glühen.

 

„Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich ihn gern Frodo nennen.“ sagt Sam.

 

„Du brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht.“ antwortet Frodo. „Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt glaube, ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn er Sam hieße.“

 

„Du hast Elanors Namen für sie ausgesucht, jetzt bin ich mit dem Aussuchen dran.“ Sam wiegt den frisch benannten Klein-Frodo sanft hin und her. „Er ist ein Wunder, nicht wahr?“

 

„Ja.“ stimmt Frodo zu. Das Licht von draußen ist intensiver und kräftiger als es war, als zu erst hereingekommen sind. „Es wird anscheinend schon spät. Ich sollte mich auf den Heimweg machen.“

 

„Du darfst gern hierbleiben.“

 

„Es ist bald dunkel.“

 

„Bitte um Entschuldigung.“ Sams Stimme klingt erheitert. „Wenn man alle Umstände bedenkt, hat das wohl nicht so viel zu bedeuten wie bei anderen Gastgebern und Besuchern.“ Als wäre das ein Zeichen, fängt Klein-Frodo an, um Aufmerksamkeit zu quäken.

 

„Ich weiß.“ antwortet Frodo. „Trotzdem. Vielleicht bleibe ich an einem anderen Abend länger.“

 

Sam besorgter Ausdruck ist so vertraut und im Laufe der Zeit so eingeschliffen, dass Frodo sich fühlt, als würde er noch immer eine Bürde tragen. Aber dieses Gewicht ist komplizierter und fremdartiger, und am Ende ist kein leichtes Ziel in Sicht.

 

*****

 

Als Frodo das Brandyschloss besucht, kann man die kleinen Schnitzereien auf der Unterseite der Geländer und in den Winkeln und Rissen der Lagerräume immer noch mit den Fingerspitzen verfolgen. Er war früher so stolz darauf... verwinkelte kleine Muster, die er mit seinem Federmesser eingekratzt hat.

 

Sie wiederzusehen ist ein bisschen so, als würde er Hallo zu seinem kindlichen Selbst sagen. Merry und Pippin schleifen ihn mit zu einem Raubzug in die Küche, obwohl jeder kulinarische Extrawunsch leicht durch die üblichen Kanäle erfüllt werden könnte. Es sei etwas dran am Hereinstehlen und Herumschleichen, das das Essen  noch schmackhafter macht... jedenfalls erklären sie Frodo die Sache so.

 

Natürlich endet das Ganze mit einem Desaster, als Pippin eine große Wanne voller Seifenflocken im höchsten Regal der Speisekammer umwirft. Die Flocken regnen wie eine Lawine auf sie herab, bleiben an ihren Wimpern hängen und rieseln auf ihre Nasen.

 

Nach einem Augenblick sprachloser Verblüffung fangen alle drei an zu lachen.

 

*****

 

Diesmal ist das Tischtuch von lebhafter Pfirsichfarbe, gemustert mit tomatenroten Ringen und Wirbeln. Es gibt Teegebäck und Marmelade, aber weder Frodo noch Rosie machen eine Bewegung, um sich zu bedienen. Weiter unten auf dem Weg spielt jemand auf einer Holzflöte; die Hälfte der Töne sind falsch.

 

Klein-Frodo sitzt auf dem Knie seiner Mutter und haut fröhlich mit einem Löffel auf den Tisch; er macht fröhliche Babygeräusche angesichts des Krachs, den er verursacht. Elanor sitzt wieder mit ihren Malereien auf dem Fußboden; sie tupft  mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck farbige Kleckse auf das Papier.

 

Am kommenden Tag werden die vier Reisenden wieder gemeinsam aufbrechen. Seit langer Zeit macht sich Frodo zum ersten Mal wieder Gedanken über einen Morgen, der vor ihm liegt. Der Klang der Holzflöte bricht ab und lässt in der Stille des Tages nur die Geräusche von Elanor und Klein-Frodo zurück.

 

„Ich werde nicht zurückkommen.“ Frodo spricht leise. Rosie langt über den Tisch und nimmt seine Hand in ihre. Ihre Finger sind warm, ihr Lächeln traurig.

 

„Wirklich zurückgekommen bist du doch nie.“ sagt sie.

 

*****

 

Sie begleitet ihn zum Tor, und es scheint ihr nichts auszumachen, dass ihr Sohn den Löffel jetzt, da der Tisch weg ist, gegen ihre Finger haut. Die ersten Schmetterlinge sind aus ihrem Schlummer erwacht und tanzen wie Staubflocken im Licht.

 

„Sag Sam nichts davon. Ich möchte ihm die restliche Zeit nicht dadurch verderben, dass er es weiß.“ Frodo hält inne und fährt mit der  Fingerspitze die rundliche Babywange hinunter. „Ein schönes Leben wünsche ich dir, mein Kleiner.“

 

Er stößt das Tor auf, tritt hindurch und schließt es wieder. Noch wendet er sich nicht zum Gehen.

 

„Lebwohl, Frodo.“ Rosie lehnt sich über das Tor und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Ihre Lippen sind wie das Erwachen im blättergefiederten Schatten eines Baumes im Sommer.

 

„Gehst du fort?“ fragt Elanor, rennt den Pfad hinunter und stellt sich neben ihre Mutter. Ihr Gesicht ist ernst, und Frodo fühlt sich von diesem Kinderblick and Galadriels weise Augen erinnert.

 

„Ja, Elanor.“ sagt Frodo.

 

Einen Moment bleibt ihr Ausdruck ruhig und gesammelt, dann lächelt sie breit. Das Lächeln ist so liebenswert wie jedes einzelne Lächeln von Sam auf einmal. Frodo lächelt selbst, wendet sich ab und fängt an, sich von ihr zu entfernen. 

 

„Auf Wiedersehen! Auf Wieder-Wiedersehen! Auf Wiedersehen!“

 

Frodo schaut zurück. Elanor hüpft winkend auf und nieder. Klein-Frodo versucht, sich weit genug auszustrecken, um seine Schwester mit dem Löffel zu schlagen; Rosie sieht die Bewegung und nimmt ihm seine Waffe mit einem Lachen aus der Hand.

 

Frodo hebt eine Hand und winkt ihnen zu.

 

*****

 

 

In dieser Nacht scheint es keinen Grund zum Schlafen zu geben. Frodo verbringt die Zeit damit, die letzten Kleinigkeiten in Beutelsend aufzuräumen, die wenigen Stücke, die er jetzt noch wegzugeben hat. Endlich kommt er zu der Uhr, deren Zeiger noch immer in der Sekunde innehalten, über die nun Jahre dahingegangen sind.

 

Diesmal lässt der Messingriegel ihn nicht zögern, und das Glas öffnet sich leicht. Er dreht den Schlüssel und stellt die Uhr wieder hoch auf den Kaminsims. Einen Atemzug und einen Herzschlag später beginnt das Ticken, als hätte es nie aufgehört.

 

Frodo steht am Fenster und sieht zu, wie der Morgen heraufdämmert.


End file.
